


A Fateful Encounter With Pandora.

by neurxtic



Series: Pandora's Box: Storybook Series [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurxtic/pseuds/neurxtic
Summary: Title: Pandora's Box: Storybook Series.Genre/s: Mainly fantasy; AU; Tragedy; Romance.Rating: 16+. But there won't be much smut in here, just in some parts. Just mature themes. But eh, read at your own risk.Characters: Any pairing from any group. Depends on what I feel, really. Mostly bxb pairings, though. Currently: BTS, NCT.Brief Description: Welcome to Pandora's Box: Storybook Series! It will be a series of stories, like a compilation of oneshots, but with a certain ongoing theme: fantasy. Each story crosses over to the other, and I'll do my best to make each and every one interesting!If you're masochistic and you like getting hurt, then this is for you. After all, we all know what Pandora's Box is, right?





	A Fateful Encounter With Pandora.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter (Title) List:
> 
>  
> 
> Foreword: Pandora's Story.  
> Chapter 1 (Prologue): Ending Page. ( Taehyung x Jin )  
> Chapter 2: Rose-Coloured Boy.  
> Dream in a Dream.  
> Attention.
> 
> Note: Yes, I have four stories plotted already! If you have any suggestions for pairings, go ahead!  
> Note 2.0: English isn't my first language. I also self-learned how to write a proper paragraph, and I still get confused over tenses, so I'll apologize for any future mistakes. I don't have a beta-reader, either! 

Pandora.

 

Beautiful, generous, with a certain taste for knowledge; as curious as a cat. She was sent down as a gift to Epimetheus, a gift made by Zeus to deceive the brothers. Despite Prometheus' warning, Epimetheus was so enamored that he married her anyway. As a wedding present, Pandora received a box from Zeus.

 

This box was not meant to be opened. 

 

Being someone who's eager to feed her curiosity, the woman couldn't keep her hands away from the box. Eventually, Pandora gave in and opened the box with her own hands. Tragedy came in next. Greed, envy, hatred, pain, disease, hunger, poverty, war, death and famine flew out of the box. Every single misery one could think of were let out. Startled, Pandora closed the lid once more, leaving one last thing inside the box: hope.  

 

Ever since, humans have been able to hold onto this hope in order to survive the wickedness that Pandora had let out.

 

“Pandora’s box” now means anything that is best left untouched, for fear of what might come out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is once again, I, with a new story... or in this case, a group of stories! I'm so very much in love with storybooks and fairytales, so this pumps up my blood! I honestly have quite a few planned already, so please look forward to them!


End file.
